Baby it's Cold Outside
by tequierotanto
Summary: Can the Christmas holidays really heal a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is completely AU. I do not own Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis, or anything related to Pretty Little Liars. Please read & review because I am unsure if I am going to continue this story. I apologize to any Ezria fans, but I have the biggest soft spot for Jaria. If you do review please don't hesitate to be honest and I happily take any suggestions you would like because even though I am on the fence about continuing this story I kind of want to keep writing. Thank you and Enjoy.

* * *

Baby it's Cold Outside

Christmas time. It was generally assumed that they were a happy time, but for one Aria Montgomery they were just a reminder that she was all alone, at least in the sense that she was no longer with Ezra. It was a disappointing and hurtful reminder whenever she saw happy children run by. On the one hand she really could not blame Ezra for having the desire to get to know his son, but to re-connect with the mother of his child as they reminisced about their college days hurt the most and Aria could feel him slip away from her when she saw how happy the three of them were as a family. It was just a matter of time before he would break up with her and just as predicted he had broken her heart with the justification that he had never stopped loving Maggie and they had a son that would always bound them together. Ezra probably thought he was doing the noble thing in breaking up with her and maybe in time she would see it that way too, but for right now she was just heartbroken and aching.

Quietly she sat up in her bed and sighed her hazel eyes slowly peering over at her alarm clock reading the bright green numbers display that it was six in the morning. She groaned loudly and try to fall back to sleep, but her mind it was in overdrive. It had been already three months since the break up and with each passing day she was slowly getting over him, but still she knew with the amount of time she had invested in the relationship it was going to take more than three months to get over everything, but she knew she wasn't missing Ezra so much anymore, but the companionship, love, and comfort he provided. She gulped and sat back up knowing it was futile to go back to bad and her eyes looked out the window noticing it was still dark out, which was why she quietly crept out of the house huddled up her sweats, sweater, and scarf because it was freezing and the first snowfall had come down in Rosewood.

Once she had successfully snuck out of the house she started the car and went for a drive desperately needing to clear her head. She drove by familiar streets and then headed for the highway, but she had underestimated the ice and she lost control of the car driving into a pile of snow and unable to get it out. Panicked she shivered unsure of what to do and it was only 6:30 in the morning. Who in their right mind would be driving by at this hour? She was on the verge of crying when her eyes glanced up to see some oncoming headlights, which only frightened her more because of the stalking A had been doing in her life. The car drove up even closer and for a minute she thought she had recognized the car, but she was too afraid to really look.

Within minutes she heard a car door shut and she made sure hers were locked and she quickly searched the area of her car to try and find something to protect herself with in case things got out of hand. Afraid for herself she kept her head hung low hoping nothing would happen to her. _Tap, tap, tap_. It was then her heart stopped and she slowly turned her head to gaze at the person on the other side of the window and she breathed a sigh of relief when she was greeted with green, gentle, but concerned eyes. "Jason.." she breathed obviously letting of all the fear she had been sensing.

"Aria..what the hell are you doing out here? Open up." She exhaled again and nodded again not hesitating to unlock the doors. "God, you have no idea how thrilled I am to see you." Those piercing green eyes bore back into her hazel eyes with obvious worry she hung her head again, "Aria, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing out here?" The concern in his voice touched her, but she got quieter and sheepish clearly embarrassed, "I-uh-I-well...I needed to get out of the house. I know it wasn't the best decision, but I was going mad because I couldn't sleep..I thought a drive would help, but then I got stuck and scared and my cell isn't working. I just..I'm sorry." She heard him sigh and she couldn't tell if it was disappointment or relief, but he reached over to hug her and she sank into his body. Finally he broke the silence and let go of her, "Well I'm glad you're okay." He cleared his throat before looking back into her eyes, "Why isn't that boyfriend of yours here? Surely, you let someone know you were out right?"

Aria once again hung her head and she realized that this was the first time she and Jason had actually talked since he had told her how he felt for her and back then she had shot him down, which she felt incredibly stupid for doing now considering the circumstances. "Um..well I can't reach anybody on my cell and don't get mad. but I snuck out so no one knows where I am. Oh and I normally would've told Ezra what I was up to, but well..we're over." For some strange reason it was so hard to look Jason in the face after telling him this, was it possibly because she felt something for him?

Jason tried the best to hide the shock on his face. The girl of his dreams was available and here he was in prime time to rescue her from the being stranded and possibly loneliness. Was this fate? Normally, he wouldn't have been caught dead driving on the highway this early, but he had errands to run and well here they were. There was no way that was just coincidence. He remained silent just taking everything in as his green eyes admired the tiny brunette across from him; this had to be fate. "Okay..I'm not mad, well not incredibly mad, but Aria how could you just sneak off like that? Especially here in Rosewood? You know bad things happen here and I just..I don't want what happened to Alison to happen to you." Confidently he reached for her hand and held it in a comforting matter, "I want you to know that you can always count on me and contact me at any time of day. Now let's try to get this car situation fixed."

They were finally able to reach a tow truck at 8 am and Jason insisted on taking care of the cost at the price of Aria coming over to join him for some breakfast at his house. Truthfully, Aria couldn't turn down the offer, one because she was hungry and two because she loved that she was re-connecting with Jason. She followed him back carefully in her car to his house and she walked behind him genuinely smiling as she took a look around admiring how beautiful the snow looked on the outside of his house. She didn't even realized she had stopped to take in how awe worthy everything looked. She snapped back to reality when she heard his voice, "Aria, it's cold outside, come on in, let's go enjoy that breakfast you promised me and hot cocoa." She beamed feeling the ache in her heart slowly fade as she felt it be restored with the faith, hope, and promise of love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I know it's taken me forever to update, but I felt inspired tonight. So here's a little more Jaria for your life. It'll do you good. And there will be a small spoby reference for you spoby fans because I feel for them. Sigh. Oh and feel free to review or make more suggestions! Hopefully I can write another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the car debacle and the unexpected encounter with Jason DiLaurentis. Aria never dreamed that she would have had breakfast with Jason, especially after they way they had left things. She had hurt him with unrequited love, but there they were a year later and in the beginning stages of what one could only assume was dating.

Or so Aria thought. They had kept in contact for a week he came to her rescue, but this last week he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. It was really disheartening for her because she truly thought they had been connecting with each other again. She sighed heavily and sadly looked at her unbeeping phone. She sat up and thought about what she could do and she figured she had kept the secret of them hanging out long enough. She had to tell somebody and Spencer seemed like the perfect person to help out. As she reached for her phone and looked at her list of favorites she picked Spencer's name and waited for her answer.

"Hello...?" The brunette answered questioningly.

"Hey Spence, it's Aria. Can you talk?"

Unable to contain her laughter, "Oh hey Aria, sorry I would've known it was you if I had looked at the screen, but I was distracted because Toby decided to skype me and I absentmindedly answered the phone. What's up?"

Aria chuckled in response and exhaled, "Oh hey, if you're busy I can call back?"

"No don't be silly, Toby has to go anyway, what's up?"

She cleared her throat nervously, "Well..you know Ezra and I are done, right?" She fiddled with a loose strand on her blanket.

"Yeah. I heard. I'm actually surprised you're not more broken up about it. Why is that?" She wondered knowingly.

"Well..I mean yeah I am upset, but well.." she was so nervous to just tell her how she felt about Jason, "Jason has kind of helped me get over it. Not completely, but he's helped me see a new perspective on things and you know Ezra is a dad now and I am in no way suited to be a parent...I just-"

Spencer quickly interpreted Aria's nervous rant, "I knew it! I knew it! You have a thing for Jason." She couldn't contain her excitement, "I knew from way back when he was still in his stoner days. You always got this dreamy look on your face when Jason walked it." She giggled happily because she was excited at the prospect of her best friend dating her step-brother. "Okay, so why did you call me?"

Aria cleared her throat once more, "Right..well he kind of helped me with my car troubles and we had a fantastic breakfast after and things seemed great. It's just now he's completely MIA and I'm worried I got my hopes up with him." She sighed heavily again, "Do you know where he is? I know it's stupid of me to ask and so middle school, but I'm just worried I freaked him out or something."

"Aria..are you crazy, you and Jason would be perfect for each other. Let me work some of my magic and I'll find out for you. I'm totally going to help you out with this."

It was impossible not to chuckle at Spencer's enthusiasm, "Alright, I knew you'd help, thanks Spence." Soon after they hung up and she patiently waited for answer from Spencer.

One hour later her phone beeped and the screened displayed a message from Spencer that read: **He's visiting his parents and forgot his phone charger. He's coming back today. So here's the plan, I'll help you get into his house and you're going to plan a nice romantic dinner.**

Now with their plan underway Aria found herself cooking one of his favorite dishes and a romantic table set for two. The weather in Rosewood had been so dreadful lately, which made her hope that he would be getting home safely. The snow had really began to hit hard and her eyes looked anxiously toward the door. She was praying for his safety and hopefully he'd be thrilled to see her there. Two hours had passed and she had everything done for their romantic evening. She decided to dress up a little and fix up his house to kill some time. Just then she heard the door creak open and she looked up with a light blush on her cheek. Quickly her face displayed the brightest smile anyone could imagine and she walked over to him. "You're home." She squealed happily and she allowed him to walk in further, "Sorry..I know you probably weren't expecting this but.."

He stopped her quickly, "No, Aria. This is wonderful. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to see my parents it was a last minute thing and I had a moment of panic when I realized I left my phone charger here. I should've asked Spencer for your number, but I wasn't sure what was going on with us." Without hesitation he walked up to meet her and he picked her up for a warm embrace. "I missed you." She breathed in her strawberry smelling hair and sighed happily. "This is the best surprise I could ever imagine. And hey, Aria, it's storming out there. I think we're going to get snowed in, so get comfortable because baby it's cold outside."

Aria lingered in his embrace repeating those words in her head and she smiled happily; soaking in all the time she had spent missing him. Her heart raced at his touch and she couldn't help wondering what better way to make up for lost time than being snowed in together?


End file.
